Look Into The Mirror
by Rui Akira
Summary: Kau bisa melihat pantulan tubuhmu dicermin? Inilah dirimu. Cermin digunakan untuk memperbaiki diri. Sadar atau tidaknya seseorang yang berbuat keburukan dimasa lalu ataupun disetiap detiknya sekalipun, tergantung pada benar tidaknya Ia melihat pantulan sosoknya sendiri dicermin itu. Sudah benarkah kau melihat dirimu yang sesungguhnya disana?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini bukan punya saya.**

**Warning : Alurnya gampang kebaca, flashback dimana-mana, ceritanya abal-abal tapi tetep- cerita ini punya saya hehe. Ratednya mungkin T dulu aja, bisa berubah kapan-kapan tergantung alurnya nanti.**

**Read and enjoy it ^^**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

Sebuah tatapan terpancar dari sepasang mata yang menyeruak disebuah ruangan. Tatapan tajam itu berasal dari sosok yang tengah berdiri didepan ruangan yang diyakini sebagai kelas itu. Sosok yang berdiri dengan angkuh didepan sekelompok manusia. Sekelompok manusia yang duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing, memandang penuh dengan kepolosan dan dengan pemikiran kekanak-kanakan mereka. Pemikiran kekanak-kanakan mereka yang pergi bersenang-senang dengan sesamanya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana masa depan mereka nanti. Sosok itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. 'Cih… manusia-manusia tak berguna,' sosok itu mendecih.

Sosok yang berdiri didepan ruangan itu mengenakan seragam yang tidak sesuai sebagaimana mestinya. Dengan memakai dasi yang asal-asalan dikerah kemeja, kemeja yang tidak dimasukan lengkap dengan jas almamaternya, rambut acak-acakan, terkesan berandalan.

Orang-orang dalam kelompok manusia itu melihat dengan pandangan aneh, tapi berbeda dengan pandangan beberapa orang lainnya, terutama orang-orang yang berlainan jenis dengan sosok itu - perempuan. Sosok itu tersenyum menyeringai dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti pada mereka.

"Kurasa cukup. Kita lanjutkan ulasan materi tadi," seseorang dibelakang sosok itu mengintrupsi.

"Yah, _sensei-_ kami 'kan masih ingin bertanya banyak hal." Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menyela perkataan seseorang dibelakang sosok itu yang merupakan seorang pengajar di kelas itu.

"Yang dikatakan Shion-_chan_ benar, Kakashi-_sensei_!" Gadis yang duduk disamping gadis pirang tadi membenarkan perkataan teman disebelah kanan mejanya. "Kami 'kan ingin bertanya apakah dia sudah punya pacar atau belum. Lalu, kami juga ingin bertanya dimana tempat tinggalnya dan- dan yang lainnya juga _sensei_." Ucap gadis itu antusias.

"Itu hanya alasan kalian untuk mengulur waktu mengajarku," _sensei_ itu pun kembali duduk dikursinya. "Dan untukmu," _sensei_ mengarahkan arah pandangnya kepada sosok itu. "Silakan tempati bangku yang masih kosong disebelah sana!" Senyum tulus terlihat dibalik masker sang _sensei_, terbukti dengan adanya sebuah tarikan ke atas diatas dagunya.

Sosok tersebut berjalan pelan ke arah pojok kanan ruangan dekat jendela. Bangku dipojok itu akan menjadi tempatnya mulai sekarang. "Tunggu!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakangnya dan sosok itu pun menghentikan arah laju kakinya. "Hm- kenakan seragammu dengan benar! Kau sudah membaca peraturannya 'kan?" _Sensei_ itu tersenyum canggung dengan telunjuknya yang menggaruk pipi kanannya pelan.

"Ck-" sosok itu berdecak tak peduli dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju bangkunya. Sosok itu pun duduk dikursinya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke papan tulis dengan tak berminat.

"_Dobe_," seseorang yang duduk disamping kanan sosok itu memanggilnya pelan. Merasa tak ada jawaban dari sang empu punya nama, seseorang itu akhirnya mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping kirinya melihat sosok yang tadi berada didepan kelas.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku!" Sosok itu masih memandang lurus ke arah depan tak peduli dengan ucapan orang disebelahnya. Seseorang disamping sosok itu menghela napasnya pasrah. "Dobe-" seseorang itu mulai memanggil sosok itu lagi. "Setidaknya bersikap baiklah kepada mereka, aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu 'kan?"

"Aku tidak mau mengikuti peraturan selain peraturanku. Aku tidak suka diatur, kau tahukan Sasuke?" Sosok itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu 'kan?" Sosok itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sudut matanya. Dia tersenyum menyeringai telah membuat seseorang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu kesal dengan persamaan kata yang dilontarkannya kepada Sasuke.

Tersenyum puas karena telah membuat orang lain kesal, sosok yang dipanggil _Dobe_ itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela yang terletak tepat disebelah kirinya. Pandangannya itu pun menerawang jauh tak perduli dengan panggilan _sensei_ yang sekarang sudah berada di depan sosoknya.

* * *

'Tap… tap… tap…'

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menggema disepanjang lorong menuju tempat loker sekolah. Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari sepasang sepatu pantopel siswi sekolah tersebut. Sang siswi berjalan pelan kearah sudut ruang loker. Tepat dimana loker terakhir berada, langkah kaki siswi itu pun terhenti. Didepan sepasang sepatu pantopel siswi itu terdapat sepasang sepatu pantopel yang lain, pantopel seorang siswa. Siswa itu menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah loker yang baru ia tempati hari ini. Hari pertama ia menjadi seorang siswa disekolah ini.

Merasa ada orang lain disisi tempat ia berdiri, pergerakan tangan yang sedang membereskan barang-barang itu pun terhenti.

"_Konnichiwa_, Naruto-_kun_." Suara siswi itu terdengar diruang loker tersebut. Senyum sudah merekah dari awal dia memasuki ruangan loker dan saat dia melihat sosok yang ia tuju.

"…" Tak ada jawaban berarti dari orang yang disapa siswi tersebut. Ia malah melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya menyusun barang-barang tadi tanpa melihat orang yang berada disampingnya.

Wajah manis gadis itu pun mengerut kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Membalas sapaan, bahkan melihat wajahnya pun tidak sama sekali. Beberapa detik kemudian wajah itu kembali berseri, menampakkan kembali senyum merekah yang ia punya. "Oh ayolah, Naruto-_kun_… Aku tahu kau tertarik padaku. Tadi dikelas saja kau melihat kearahku terus 'kan?"

Suara yang dibuat manja itu pun terdengar masuk ke gendang telinga orang yang dipanggil Naruto oleh gadis itu. 'Wanita jalang…' Naruto pun tersenyum mengejek sambil terus membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hm- tanpa kau bertanya kepadaku akan hal itu, aku akan secara suka rela menjadi pacarmu. Aku juga akan rela melakukan apapun hanya untukmu, Naruto-_kun_." Tangan gadis itu mulai menggandeng tangan Naruto manja.

Naruto menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Naruto mulai mengalihkan wajahnya ke gadis itu. Wajah ini memang pernah ia lihat dikelas tadi. Gadis yang didukung perkataannya oleh teman disamping bangkunya tadi. Gadis berambut pirang panjang - Shion.

'Gebrakk!' Loker yang terletak didekat sisi Shion tertutup dengan kasar oleh tangan Naruto. Dengan sekali gerakan cepat Naruto sudah memerangkap tubuh Shion diantara kedua tangannya dengan loker dibelakang tubuh Shion. Wajah Naruto mulai terlihat serius. Ia menatap Shion dengan intens. Shion yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mampu menelan ludahnya berat.

"Contohnya?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara beratnya. Naruto menatap bola mata Shion dengat lekat.

Merasa ditelanjangi oleh tatapan Naruto, Shion semakin merasa gugup. "Ma-maksud Naruto-_kun_ apa?" Shion tersenyum canggung.

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan diangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas - senyum menyeringai. Disaat itu juga tangan kanannya terangkat dan kejadian berikutnya adalah tangan itu sudah membelai sisi pipi kiri milik Shion dengan pelan. "Kau tadi mengatakan bahwa… kau rela melakukan apapun untukku 'kan, Shion-_chan_?" Gerakan tangan Naruto mulai berhenti didagu Shion. Naruto mengapit dagu Shion diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"A-ah! I-itu… Naruto-_kun_, ma-maksudku…" Suara Shion tercekat antara terjebak dengan kekangan Naruto dan gugup dipandangi Naruto dengan sebegitu intensnya.

"Hm?" Naruto mulai memajukan wajahnya ke depan wajah Shion. Shion mulai merasakan hembusan napas hangat Naruto menyapu wajahnya pelan. Shion yang merasa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat. Naruto yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Shion memicingkan matanya tajam. 'Wanita semuanya sama - jalang.' Naruto tersenyum mengejek. 'Apa yang kau ingin kulakukan padamu, wanita jalang? Sebegitu berharapnyakah kau agar aku melakukan itu padamu? Ck-'

'Srraaakk- Brakk!' Seketika pandangan Naruto teralihkan dari wajah Shion ke sebuah suara yang berada didepan ruang loker sekolah yang sepi itu. Shion yang juga merasa ada suara gaduh pun membuka matanya yang terpejam. Yang pertama dia lihat ketika membuka mata adalah Naruto yang sedang menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah luar ruang loker.

"Cih, penganggu!" Naruto yang sudah kehilangan minatnya kepada Shion melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dengan santai, tak peduli dengan keadaan Shion sama sekali.

Sedangkan Shion yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Naruto hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa gadis secantik dia diabaikan bahkan dibuang begitu saja? Entah kepada siapa dia bertanya hal itu. Setelah sadar dengan ke_shock_annya, Shion pun mengajar Naruto yang sudah tak terlihat dari pandangannya. "Na-Naruto-_kun_! Tunggu!"

* * *

"Hey! Apa kalian sudah dengar?" Suara seorang siswi berteriak antusias diruang kelas membuyarkan konsentrasi gadis yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dibangku depan. Gadis itu pun seketika menghentikan gerak tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah bolpoin dan menaruhnya disisi bukunya dan mendengarkan kembali kelanjutan cerita dari teman sekelasnya tadi.

"Dengar apa?" Salah satu siswi yang berada disana bertanya tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan ambigu dari temannya itu.

"Ah, kalian semua ketinggalan berita! Masa tidak tahu sih?" Siswi pertama yang berteriak itu pun mengerutkan wajahnya kecewa. "Ada murid baru lho dikelas Sasuke-_kun_. Kalian tahu dia siapa? Ayo tebak! Fufufu-" Siswi itu pun tersenyum jahil membuat teman-temannya penasaran.

"Ayolah, Ino-_chan_… Jangan membuat pertanyaan yang sulit ditebak seperti itu! Kau membuatku penasaran." Seorang siswi lain pun mengintrupsi.

"Eh? Tapi bisa membuat orang lain penasaran setengah mati itu rasanya menyenangkan lho, Tenten-_chan_." Siswi yang bernama Ino itu pun berkoar yakin dengan pemikirannya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya seperti sedang menggurui. "Baiklah, aku menyerah sendiri." Ino pun hanya bisa pasrah melihat tatapan memelas yang dilayangkan teman-temannya. "Dia Naruto. Si bodoh itu. Kalian masih ingat?"

"Siapa? Naruto?" Ucap siswi yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink_ \- tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Iya, Sakura. Dia Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto yang itu lho!" Jawab Ino meyakinkan gadis yang dipanggilnya Sakura itu. Melihat raut muka Sakura yang tiba-tiba murung, Ino menjadi khawatir. "Ada yang sudah terjadi, _forehead_?" tanya Ino cemas.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Ino." Sakura menjawab dengan tersenyum masam. "Hey! Tadi kau bilang apa Ino-_pig_?" Sakura yang baru sadar dengan panggilan Ino kepadanya hanya bisa berteriak protes.

"Hehehe-" Ino yang bisa tersenyum jahil itu pun segera berlari secepat mungkin ketika Sakura berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa buku tebal sastra jepang miliknya.

Seorang siswi yang duduk dibangku depan itu mendengar semua pembicaraan temannya dari sana. Dia hanya bisa mendengarkan daripada bergabung dan mengobrol dengan mereka. Entah kenapa, tapi itu memang keputusannya sendiri. Sendiri membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

Dia menundukan kepalanya. Dia menunduk bukan kepada buku tugas diatas mejanya, melainkan menunduk untuk menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Berterima kasihlah pada teman-temannya itu. Semua itu berkat pembicaraan teman-temannya tadi. 'Naruto-_kun_… benarkah?' tanyanya dalam benaknya sendiri.

Setelah yakin dia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan benar, gadis itu pun beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi keluar kelas. Dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah mengambil beberapa buku paket untuk pelajaran nanti. Sesampainya dilorong masuk ruang loker, ada sesuatu yang menghentikan laju langkah kakinya.

Rasa penasaranlah yang mendorongnya untuk bersembunyi disisi loker-loker. Dia penasaran dengan suara gaduh disudut ruang loker itu.

"Contohnya?" Sebuah suara terdengar pelan dari arah sana. Membuat gadis itu semakin penasaran sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disudut ruangan itu.

"Ma-maksud Naruto-_kun_ apa?" Suara lain pun kembali terdengar di indera pendengaran gadis itu. Suara yang kedua lebih halus dan lebih feminim, itu menandakan sang pemilik suara adalah seorang wanita. 'T-tu-tunggu! Tadi dia bilang apa? Na-Naruto?' Gadis itu terlihat kaget, jelas terlihat dengan dia yang sedikit melebarkan matanya. 'Se-sedang apa Naruto-_kun_ dengan seorang gadis disana?' Gadis itu semakin gelisah dengan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang melintas begitu saja dipikirannya.

"Kau tadi mengatakan bahwa… kau rela melakukan apapun untukku 'kan Shion-_chan_?" Gadis yang bersembunyi diantara loker itu pun semakin memicingkan pendengarannya lebih tajam. 'Maksudmu melakukan apa, Naruto-kun?' Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuh gadis itu.

"A-ah! I-itu… Naruto-_kun_, ma-maksudku…"

"Hm?" Tidak sanggup mendengar lagi, gadis itu pun berjalan mundur untuk cepat keluar dari sana. Tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri terlalu lama. Dia mengerti, bahkan sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka disana sekarang. Dia harus cepat keluar dari sini.

'Srraaakk-' Langkah kaki kananya terseret ke belakang. Rasanya berat sekali kakinya untuk melangkah. 'Brakk!' Kejadian berikutnya adalah dia yang menabrak loker dibelakangnya dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang terdengar cukup keras pula.

Gadis itu berbalik melihat loker yang ditabrak oleh punggungnya tadi dengan kedua belah mata yang melebar. 'Dia pasti mendengarku-' ucap gadis itu ketakutan. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, entah kekuatan dari mana akhirnya dia keluar dari ruang loker itu dengan berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari sana.

"Kenapa?" gadis itu bergumam. Liquid-liquid bening sudah keluar dari kedua matanya. Gadis itu terus berlari tak tentu arah disepanjang lorong sekolah. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah pergi sejauh yang dia bisa dari orang itu. Orang yang telah lama ada didalam hatinya.

* * *

"Dia- dia telah kembali, Shika. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Seorang gadis menundukan kepalanya. Dari tadi pandangannya terus saja bergerak gelisah. Air mukanya tiba-tiba saja berubah ketika ia mendengar kabar itu dari temannya - Ino.

Orang yang berada disamping gadis itu menghela napas paham. Ia ulurkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh gadis yang sedang rapuh itu. Tangan kanannya mengelus kepala gadis itu guna menenangkannya. Orang itu tak mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa menit. Seakan terhanyut oleh gadis yang berada didekapannya kini, pandangan orang itu pun menerawang. Dia sangat mengerti perasaan gadis ini. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui masa lalu gadis berambut _soft pink_ ini - Sakura.

Sudah 2 tahun dia menjadi seseorang yang berarti dalam kehidupan Sakura. Sudah selama itu juga dia mengerti akan kehidupan bahkan perasaan orang yang menjadi kekasihnya ini. Dia mengetahui semua kehidupan Sakura dimasa lalu, karena dengan suka relanya ia menjadi tempat Sakura untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya selama ini. Itu- pada awalnya.

Pada suatu ketika, entah ada bisikan dari mana dia menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura merasa kaget dan bingung dengan pernyataan tiba-tibanya itu. Bahkan dia sempat dijauhi oleh Sakura untuk beberapa minggu. Melihat Sakura yang memandangnya canggung, melihat Sakura yang ketika melintas dihadapannya tak peduli - menganggapnya seperti orang lain, itu semua membuatnya seakan enggan untuk hidup. Hampir menyerah dengan sikap Sakura kepadanya, dia pun hanya bisa pasrah.

Saat itu mungkin dewi fortuna sedang memihaknya. Dia sekelompok dengan Sakura ketika melakukan penelitian dilaboratorium kimia. Begitu senangnya dia ketika tahu ada kesempatan untuk bersama Sakura walau hanya sebentar. Tidak membuang kesempatan yang datang dua kali, dia pun mulai bicara pada Sakura. Mengatakan rasa menyesalnya karena pengakuannya waktu itu. Dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal itu jika dia tahu akan membuat kedekatannya dengan Sakura selama ini akan rusak begitu saja dalam waktu sekejap. Dia meminta maaf pada Sakura.

Sakura yang terenyuh dengan pernyataan penyesalannya hanya bisa tersenyum tulus. Sakura sadar bahwa orang yang sebenarnya bersalah adalah dia sendiri. Orang yang dipanggil Shika olehnya adalah orang yang berani. Dia berani berkata jujur bahwa dia telah jatuh hati pada Sakura, tapi Sakura malah bertindak bodoh dengan menjauhinya. Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya, berbisik pelan ditelinga kirinya dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, Shika-" ucap Sakura pelan. "Kau tahu? Aku sekarang sudah bisa merasakan kembali apa yang dinamakan dengan jatuh cinta."

"… benarkah? Siapa? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu Sakura?" Orang itu bergumam pelan pada Sakura. Perasaannya sekarang sudah tidak menentu dengan perkataan Sakura. Dia kalah. Mungkin lebih baik dia menjadi pendengar setia cerita Sakura seperti dulu.

"Orang itu… tentu saja kau, Shikamaru!" Seketika Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat raut wajah Shikamaru. Raut wajah dengan tatapan tak percaya mengarah pada Sakura. Tatapan Shikamaru seakan berkata, "Kau serius?" pada Sakura. Sakura kembali tersenyum lembut. "Aku serius. Aku serius mengatakan itu Shika."

Dengan gerakan cepat Shikamaru memeluk Sakura erat. Dia tersenyum bahagia. "Lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Shikamaru kembali berwajah datar.

Sakura terkekeh mendengar suara Shikamaru yang merajuk yang masih memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku bingung, Shika. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana kepadamu setelah pernyataanmu waktu itu. Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura menyesal. "Tapi jujur aku sangat bahagia kau mengatakan itu, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu." Sakura kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Bodoh-" balas Shikamaru pelan. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan ketika kau menjauhiku, Sakura. Dunia seakan mencemooh kepadaku, seakan menertawakanku." Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali berkutat dengan penelitian mereka kembali merajuk kepada Sakura.

"Hey- maafkan aku." Sakura kembali mengatakan penyesalannya. "Apa yang mesti aku lakukan agar kau tidak mengacuhkanku, Shika?" Sakura membuat negosiasi dengan Shikamaru.

"Besok pagi bersiap-siaplah! Aku akan menjemputmu," ucap Shikamaru yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kencan pertama!" Teriak Sakura tak percaya. Berkat teriakan Sakura itulah teman-temannya kini memandang aneh kepada mereka. Beruntung _sensei_ mereka sedang keluar, sehingga mereka tidak mendapat hukuman karena telah membuat keributan diruang laboratorium itu.

Shikamaru memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Kenangan yang sungguh manis baginya itu tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Gadis yang merebut hati dan pikirannya sudah ada dalam dekapannya sekarang. Gadis yang sekarang sedang rapuh karena masa lalunya yang telah datang kembali.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Aku selalu berada disampingmu." Tangan Shikamaru kembali mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura. "Itu bukan seutuhnya kesalahanmu. Tenanglah-"

"Shi-Shikamaru… hiks-" Sakura tidak bisa lagi menampung rasa sedih dan menyesalnya. Dia memeluk Shikamaru dengan erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya paham. Sedikit banyak dia mengerti akan masalah Sakura. "Menangislah- itu akan membuatmu lebih baik." Shikamaru membalas pelukan Sakura dan kembali menenangkan Sakura dengan perkataannya.

* * *

Seorang pria berseragam sekolah kini tengah berdiri didepan kelas sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya disamping pintu kelas yang terbuka. Dengan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, dia pun berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Melihat tatapan lapar yang mengarah padanya dari berbagai sudut pandang, dia hanya berdecak kesal. Dia ingin pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya. Dengan begitu mungkin dia tidak harus bersusah payah dengan menunggunya disini dengan dia sebagai korban dari tatapan-tatapan liar sekelompok siswi. Itu juga kalau dia tak peduli dengan temannya - sahabat kecilnya.

Dari arah sudut pandangnya, dia bisa melihat dari arah kejauhan orang yang ditunggunya itu kini tengah mendekat kepadanya. Dengan pertigaan dipelipis dan menampakkan wajah kesal dia memandang sosok itu. Hanya sosok itu yang bisa membuatnya menunggu lama seperti ini. Hanya sosok itu juga yang bisa membuat dirinya bisa menerima orang lain untuk berada disampingnya selain keluarganya sendiri. Bolehkah dia merasa bangga dengan hidupnya? Merasa bangga memiliki sahabat seperti sosok yang kini menghentikan laju langkah kakinya didepannya yang menunggu didepan kelas dengan kesal?

"Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Dobe!" Dia yang terlanjur kesal hanya bisa berjalan mendahului sosok yang ditunggunya itu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku, Sasuke," ucap sosok itu innocent. Sosok itu pun mengikuti langkah seseorang yang berada didepannya dan mensejajarkan langkah kakinya.

Sosok itu memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya. Hanya saja- menunggu teman untuk pergi bersama-sama itu terdengar wajar 'kan? Apalagi sosok itu adalah teman lama yang sudah dia rindukan keberadaannya.

"Cih, terserah!" Sasuke terus menatap ke depan tak peruli - merajuk. Merasa aura orang yang tadi berjalan dengannya tidak ada, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke belakang. "Ada apa, Dobe?"

Sasuke melihat orang yang dipanggilnya Dobe - Naruto itu sedang melihat ke arah samping kirinya. Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandangnya. Sasuke melihat dari kejauhan ada dua orang yang sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolah. Dari pandangannya, Sasuke bisa melihat salah satu dari dua orang tersebut sedang menangis dan satunya lagi terlihat sedang menenangkannya.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto. Sasuke tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan sosok itu. Soso; itu hanya memandang lurus ke objek retina matanya itu. Sasuke mengakui, sekarang dia sulit untuk menebak perasaan dan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti oleh pemandangan itu. Sasuke yang kembali kesal telah diacuhkan oleh Naruto hanya mengikuti kemana arah pergi Naruto yang berada di depannya.

* * *

**Hallooo~ ceman-ceman #ehh? xD**

**Ini fic pertamaku di FFn, semoga teman-teman suka ^_^**

**Ne, aku sebenarnya sudah pengen banget bikin fic disini dari dulu #lha terus? ;P akunya males. Yyaaa~ jadi reader setia aja. Paling sering jadi silent reader hehe, tapi disuatu kesempatan #aishh review juga ko _**

**Okay! Opini, saran, dan kritik-kritik yang membangunnya saya tunggu ya?!**

**Terima kasih sudah baca ;)**

**See you in the next chapter, kawan!**

**by**

**Rui Akira**

_Published on : Des 27th 2014, 11:11 a.m_

_I want to write ending story in my life only with you, can't you hear that? :*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini bukan punya saya.**

**Warning : Alurnya gampang kebaca, flashback dimana-mana, ceritanya aba-abal tapi tetep cerita ini punya saya :P Ratednya mungkin T dulu aja, bisa berubah kapan-kapan tergantung gimana alurnya nanti.**

**Read and enjoy it ^^**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

"Hyuuga-_san_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di taman sendirian?" Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan setelan baju formal itu tengah berdiri dihadapan seorang gadis yang tengah menundukan kepalanya lesu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, gadis berambut indigo panjang itu pun mengangkat kepalanya. "A-ah, _se-sensei_!"

"Ahh… _sumimasen_, Hyuuga-_san_. Sepertinya aku malah mengagetkanmu," ucap pria itu penuh penyesalan. Pria itu beranjak ke bangku sebelah kanan Hinata dan duduk disana.

"Tidak! Ti-tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, saya baik-baik saja _sensei_. _Sensei_ tidak perlu meminta maaf." Hinata menatap _sensei_ itu dengan serius berusaha meyakinkan _sensei_ itu dengan ucapannya.

Pria itu tersenyum kepada Hinata. "Baiklah, saya mengerti." Pria itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. "Bukankah ini terasa canggung, Hinata-_hime_?"

"Ehh? A-apa maksud ucapan _sensei_?" Hinata menatap pria itu bingung. Dia baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu dikagetkan oleh kehadiran _sensei_ itu dengan secara tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya. Dan sekarang _sensei_ itu telah membuatnya bingung.

"_Sensei_. Panggilanmu kepadaku. Bukankah itu membuatmu canggung?" Pria itu memandang Hinata penuh dengan kekhawatiran. "Seharusnya aku menjadi penjagamu dan selalu ada disampingmu tanpa adanya pembatas seperti ini layaknya seorang kakak yang menjaga adiknya. Tapi aku ada disini malah membuatmu harus menghormatiku. Bukankah itu kejam, Hinata-_hime_?"

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku merasa senang Neji-_niisan_ ada disini."

"Benarkah seperti itu? Syukurlah." Neji tersenyum kepada Hinata dan dibalas oleh Hinata dengan senyuman tipis. "Menyangkut pertanyaan pertamaku tadi, kau nampak terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa itu?" Neji mulai memasang pandangan serius kearah Hinata.

Hinata yang terlihat enggan untuk menjawab hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Neji kepadanya. Entah ia harus mengungkapkan ini kepada Neji atau tidak. Ia merasa hal ini merupakan hal yang tabu untuk diceritakan kepada orang lain, termasuk kepada kakak sepupunya sendiri seperti Neji.

Hinata meremas ujung rok seragamnya dengan kedua tangan gemetarnya. "A-aku merasa takut, Neji-_niisan_." Mata Hinata terlihat mendung. Hinata kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Takut dengan apa? Katakanlah. Aku akan mengurusnya," ucap Neji serius.

"Bukan Neji-_niisan_, bukan itu…" Hinata terlihat sedikit berpikir. "Ini mengenai… Naruto-_kun_." Hinata memejamkan matanya. Teringat kembali apa yang ia dengar di ruang loker sekolah tadi. Suara Naruto. Suara itu tentu berbeda dengan suara yang dulu pernah ia dengar. Suara itu kini terdengar lebih berat dengan terakhir kali ia ingat. Suara itu, senyuman hangat itu, bahkan hal-hal kecil yang berkaitan dengan sosok itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan begitu saja.

"Naruto?" terlihat Neji sedikit berpikir. "Benar juga! Tadi pagi aku melihat dia keluar dari ruangan administrasi. Sepertinya dia mengurus beberapa hal. Tentu dia sendirian. Tapi kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sekolah ini?"

Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Masuk sekolah ini?" Hinata membeo. "Neji-_niisan_ benar. Dan juga bukankah mengurus administrasi itu minimal harus dengan seorang wali, Neji-_niisan_?"

Neji memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanan terlihat berpikir kembali. "Hum.. begitulah peraturan sebenarnya." Neji menampilkan senyuman ramahnya kepada Hinata. "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai. Cepatlah kembali ke kelas, Hinata-_hime_. Aku pergi mengurus beberapa hal penting dulu." Ucap Neji sambil berdiri.

"_Ha_-_ha'i_, Neji-_niisan_. _Arigatou_." Balas Hinata membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

Neji memang berkata untuk tidak memikirkan bagaimana Naruto mengurus administrasinya sendirian disekolah ini, tapi Hinata tetap saja memikirkan hal itu.

Sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah yang ketat dalam hal kedisiplinan murid maupun para _sensei_nya, dan ketat dalam hal merahasiakan beberapa hal termasuk data-data siswanya sendiri. Tapi untuk hal administrasi juga setidaknya harus didampingi dengan seorang wali, walaupun wali tersebut bukanlah orang tua atau pun sanak saudara sekalipun. Hanya seorang pengawal? Tak masalah. Seperti inilah sosok sekolah bagi kaum elit. Tapi Naruto bukanlah salah seorang kaum mereka.

Neji yang melihat Hinata berlari-lari kecil kembali ke kelasnya menampakan senyuman ramah, selang beberapa detik kemudian mimiknya berubah serius. Dengan menyipitkan sedikit matanya Neji berlalu ke ruang administrasi.

.

.

.

"_Dobe_! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Suara Sasuke menggema dikoridor sekolah yang sepi.

Naruto yang merasa tidak perlu menanggapi perkataan Sasuke hanya berlalu dan terus melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas mereka yang memang sudah jam masuk kelas.

Merasa diacuhkan, Sasuke menarik lengan kanan Naruto agar berhadapan dengannya. "Jangan mengacuhkanku, _baka_!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Hn. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok dibelakangnya dan menatap Sasuke tak minat.

"Apa kau masih mempermasalahkan Sakura?"

"Cih." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain untuk tidak berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih membenci Sakura?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya Sakura lakukan padamu? Apa ada hubungannya denganku? Katakan!" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya, masih berusaha keras untuk tidak memukul wajah sosok yang tidak peduli sama sekali dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku." Sasuke menarik nafasnya menahan emosi. "Dengar! Aku merasa kau yang sekarang berbeda dengan kau yang dulu, _Dobe_. Aku adalah sahabatmu, ingat?" Sasuke berusaha memalingkan wajah Naruto untuk melihat wajahnya dengan kata-katanya, tapi Naruto masih tidak peduli.

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali. Kita bisa bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu, iya kan?" Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal. Kau, aku dan Sakura. Kita bisa bersama-sama lagi seperti waktu itu."

"Ayolah _Dobe_, jangan mengacuhkanku. Kau sangat menyukai ramen kan? Kita bertiga bisa pergi ke ramen Teuchi-_jiisan_ setiap hari jika kau mau." Sasuke masih berusaha mengajak Naruto bicara. "Jadi… apapun yang telah Sakura lakukan padamu dulu, maafkanlah dia. Apa kau tidak merasa sakit dihatimu melihat Sakura yang menangis seperti itu? Ingatkan aku dengan janjimu untuk tidak akan membiarkan Sakura menangis apapun alasannya!" ucap Sasuke memerintah.

"Aku tidak ingat. Dan kau…" Naruto akhirnya memandang Sasuke. "Ternyata sekarang banyak bicara, Sasuke. Menyebalkan." Ucap Naruto acuh dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke kosong seketika. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Tidak ingat? Tidak ingat katamu?" Sasuke menggeram dan menegakkan kepalanya, melihat Naruto yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya. "APAKAH DENGAN SEMUDAH ITU KAU MELUPAKANNYA, BRENGSEK!"

'BRUKK!'

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mengejar Naruto dan mendorong tubuh itu menabrak tembok dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Sasuke menarik kerah seragam Naruto erat. Sasuke memandang Naruto nyalang penuh dengan emosi yang tidak lagi bisa ia tahan.

"Cih! Seharusnya aku tahu jawaban apa yang akan kau ucapkan, sialan." Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto. "Kau benar-benar sudah berubah. Bahkan umpatan kecil yang dulu sering kau lontarkan padaku, sekarang tidak terdengar lagi dari mulutmu. Membosankan."

Sasuke memalingkan tubuhnya dari Naruto dan mulai beranjak pergi. Tapi ketika Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya, disaat itu juga dia berhenti. Dia melihat seseorang yang mungkin melihat semua yang dilakukannya terhadap Naruto, begitu pula dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Na.. Naruto-_kun_." Suara lembut nan lemah itu terdengar dari seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter dari Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang. Gadis yang sebenarnya ingin sekali melihat wajah sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Ingin melihat kembali sosok Naruto dengan senyuman lembut dan tatapan hangat kepadanya, seperti dulu. Dan kini dengan tiba-tiba ia sudah berhadapan dengan sosok yang ia rindukan itu.

"Hyuuga, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah dikelas sekarang?" Sasuke mengintrupsi.

Naruto menyeringai dibelakang Sasuke. "Dan Sasuke," Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke dan tanpa aba-aba sudah berada dihadapan gadis yang disebut oleh Sasuke sebagai Hyuuga itu. "Bukankah yang seharusnya bertanya pertanyaan itu adalah dia? Iya kan, Hinata-_hime_?" Naruto memberikan tatapan menusuk pada gadis Hyuuga yang sebenarnya adalah Hinata.

"_Ne_, Hinata-_hime_, aku merindukanmu." Jari jemari Naruto kini sudah berada dipipi kiri Hinata. Mengelusnya pelan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dengan smirk yang masih setia terlukis dari bibirnya. Hinata bergerak mundur berusaha menghindari apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto kepadanya.

Kedua jari Naruto bergerak turun dari pipi ke area leher Hinata. Hinata yang semakin terpojok ke belakang antara tembok dan Naruto terlihat gelisah. Tangan Naruto kembali ke pipi Hinata dan menyelipkan rambut Hinata dibelakang telinganya. Kini Hinata terlihat ketakutan, keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya.

Naruto memajukan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan. "Apa kau juga merindukanku, Hinata-_hime_?" Ada sedikit penekanan di kata terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan kepada Hinata.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto! Kau membuat Hyuuga itu ketakutan." Sasuke dengan sigap menjauhkan Hinata dari jangkauan Naruto.

"Cih. Itulah tujuanku yang sebenarnya datang kembali kesini." Naruto menatap mata mild violet Hinata lekat. "Anda akan mengingat hal-hal yang menyenangkan dimulai dari sekarang, Hinata-_hime_. Jadi bersiaplah!"

Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sasuke memandang wajah pucat dengan tubuh yang gemetaran Hinata dengan sedikit kasihan. Dalam kasus ini Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah ketua murid tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Penyebabnya tentu saja sahabatnya, Naruto. Entah ini adalah sebuah ketidak-konsistenan Sasuke sebagai ketua murid atau bukan.

Sasuke tidak memikirkan lagi dengan keadaan Hinata yang sekarang. Dia mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri dikoridor sekolah.

Hinata yang ditinggalkan, tanpa sadar pandangannya mulai mengabur. Pandangan Hinata mengabur karena terhalang oleh air mata yang mulai keluar begitu saja tanpa ia perintah. Perlahan air mata itu menuruni pipi yang sengaja telah disentuh Naruto tadi.

Teringat dengan kata Naruto. Sebenarnya bukan pertemuan seperti ini yang di inginkannya dengan Naruto. Tentu haruslah seperti cerita manis di cerita-cerita dongeng atau cerita-cerita romansa lainnya yang ia inginkan.

Apa yang diucapkan Naruto tadi? 'Hal-hal yang menyenangkan dimulai dari sekarang'? Hinata seakan mendapatkan ancaman dari kalimat itu. Ia merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi padanya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Dengan masih bergulat dengan pikiran-pikiran buruknya, Hinata berjalan pelan meninggalkan koridor itu dan pergi tak tau arah mana yang akan ia tuju. Hanya berjalan pergi dan tidak memikirkan hal lain selain perkataan Naruto kepadanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya. Seorang gadis tengah berjalan dengan gontai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dengan memakai seragam lengkap dan tas selempang yang dipegangnya erat, dia pun mulai berjalan berbelok ke arah kanan setelah melewati lobby sekolah dimana ruangan loker berada.

Seperti disetiap harinya disekolah, rutinitas seperti ini selalu berurutan layaknya sebuah film yang sering dia tonton. Dari perkenalan tokoh, asal muasal cerita, cerita berlanjut ke konflik, konflik menjadi klimaks, dan ending. Selalu seperti itu. Begitu pun dengan kesehariannya.

Bangun dipagi hari, mandi, sarapan, berangkat ke sekolah, mendengarkan penjelasan guru dikelas, istirahat dengan memakan bekal sendirian, masuk kelas mendengarkan lagi penjelasan guru, pulang sekolah, mandi, makan malam, belajar atau pun mengejarkan tugas yang diberikan guru kepadanya tadi dikelas, istirahat, tidur, lalu bangun dipagi hari keesokan harinya. Terus seperti itu.

Sebenarnya dia mulai bosan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Untuk apa dia pergi ke sekolah yang bahkan dengan ia berada disana ia tidak mempunyai seorang teman atau seseorang yang mengajaknya mengobrol sekali pun. Satu hal yang ada dipikirannya adalah mungkin dengan belajar dengan guru private dirumah jauh lebih baik daripada pergi ke sekolah seperti ini.

Pemikiran-pemikiran yang ada dalam otaknya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika dia baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada hari ini di area loker terakhir berada tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Yang tentu saja tidak seberisik dan seribut ini pada hari-hari sebelum hari ini.

Di kejauhan dari tempat gadis ini berdiri, ada beberapa atau mungkin segerombol siswi yang sedang berdesak-desakkan dan menjerit-jerit melihat sesuatu. Hari ini agak sedikit berbeda, gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

Menghiraukan apa yang terjadi, gadis itu meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju loker miliknya sendiri yang berada tepat beberapa loker dari loker terakhir itu.

"_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_, _Hime_." Suara mengintimidasi itu berasal dari pusat kerumunan diloker terakhir tersebut. Suara yang tentu gadis itu kenal. Suara Naruto.

Ahh, benar juga! Mungkin hari-harinya akan sedikit berbeda dengan hadirnya kembali Naruto disini. Hari-hari gadis itu pasti akan terasa lebih hidup? Entahlah.

Gadis yang merasa sosok itu menyapa dirinya, akhirnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk membuka loker dihadapannya – miliknya. Menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah suara itu, dan menatap wajah dengan tatapan menusuk ke arahnya dengan salah satu sudut bibir terangkat tersenyum menyeringai.

Naruto berjalan ke arah gadis itu. Melihat ke arah jam tangannya sebentar dan kembali menatapnya.

"Hm? Aku menunggumu dari tadi Hinata-_hime_." Ucap Naruto dengan nada merajuk yang dibuat-buat. "Teman-temanmu terus menggangguku dari tadi. Menyebalkan!" Naruto masih memasang wajah merajuknya.

"Hinata bukan teman kami, Naruto-_kun_. Ayolah… siapa yang mau berteman dengan gadis culun seperti dia?" Ujar salah satu siswi yang berada dikerumunan itu.

"Dan sebaiknya Naruto-_kun_ jangan mendekati gadis yang membosankan itu." Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diketahui bernama Shion itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memeluk tangan kiri Naruto manja, menekan tangan itu ke arah dadanya.

Naruto menghentakkan pelukkan tangan gadis itu dari tanggannya kasar.

"Enyahlah, Shion! Kau menggangguku."Tatapan Naruto nyalang kepada gadis yang dipanggilnya Shion. Shion terhentak kaget melihat ekspresi Naruto kepadanya.

"_Ne_, Hinata-_hime_." Naruto kembali berpusat kepada Hinata. Menatap Hinata seperti anak kecil yang seakan-akan meminta sebuah permen kepadanya. "Padahal aku datang pagi-pagi kesini hanya untuk menjadi orang pertama yang menyapamu disekolah, tapi mereka membuatku gerah."

"_Hime_… haruskah aku membuka seragamku ini untuk mengurangi rasa gerahnya?"

Hinata yang hanya mendengarkan pernyataan Naruto dari tadi, akhirnya membelalakkan matanya horor dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Hinata semakin mengembangkan senyuman liciknya. Naruto semakin merapatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Hinata.

"Apakah Hinata-_hime_ juga ingin membuka seragammu sepertiku?" Naruto melayangkan tatapan aneh kepada Hinata. "Aku akan senantiasa membukakannya untukmu, _Hime_." Terlihat senyuman licik itu lagi dari wajah dingin Naruto.

Naruto dengan gerakan pelan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengarahkan tangan itu ke arah dasi berbentuk pita milik Hinata. Dengan gerakan pelan pula Naruto membuka dasi itu.

Hinata terlihat sangat risih dengan perilaku Naruto kepadanya. Mata Hinata bergerak gelisah, entah dari sejak kapan keringat dingin terus keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Keringat yang menuruni garis pelipis lalu terus turun ke daerah pipinya dan akhirnya terjatuh begitu saja dari daerah sekitar dagunya. Hinata ketakutan.

Setelah membuka dasi itu dengan mulus, gerakan Naruto berikutnya adalah tangan Naruto yang sudah membuka dua buah kancing seragam bagian atas Hinata, yang sukses memperlihatkan bagian bawah leher Hinata yang sedikit terbuka.

Hinata yang diperlakukan tak layak seperti itu oleh Naruto dihadapan banyak orang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya sekedar menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan tangan Naruto saja dia tidak bisa. Hinata terlalu ketakutan. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, persendiannya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan, kakinya terasa lemas, mungkin dia akan bersimpuh dihadapan Naruto jika tangan kiri Naruto tidak memegang pinggangnya dengan kuat.

Hinata melirikkan matanya ke sisi lain dari Naruto. Hinata bisa melihat Shion dan teman-temannya melihat ke arah mereka berdua dengan membelalakkan mata dan rasa tidak percaya.

Mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Teringat kembali ucapan yang Naruto katakan kepada Sasuke kemarin. Apakah ketakutan seperti ini yang ingin Naruto lakukan kepadanya? Ketakutan akan dipermalukan di hadapan orang banyak seperti ini? Hinata mulai menangis terisak.

"Na… Naruto-_kun_… aku mohon." Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Hinata menyeruakan suaranya yang gemetar.

"Hm?" Pandangan dan tangan Naruto masih mengarah pada kancing seragam Hinata tak peduli.

"Naruto-_kun_, sudah cukup! Tanganmu itu tak layak menyentuh tubuh gadis culun membosankan itu." Shion yang terdiam sejak tadi akhirnya melepaskan tangan Naruto dan mendorong tubuh Hinata menjauh. Hinata yang tidak siap dengan perilaku Shion, akhirnya tersungkur disamping loker miliknya.

"Cih, sialan!" Merasa kesal dengan sikap Shion, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan orang-orang yang ada disana tak peduli.

"Naruto-_kun_, Tunggu!" Shion berusaha menghentikan Naruto, tapi nyatanya usahanya tidak berhasil. Shion memandang Hinata yang duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya. "Tsk, gadis culun murahan sialan!"

Selang beberapa saat setelah Shion mengatakan itu, dia pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata di ruangan loker sendirian disusul oleh teman-temannya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terisak diruangan yang sepi.

Dengan lutut yang masih lemas, Hinata berusaha berdiri dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya ke pintu-pintu loker. Berdiri dan berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sekuat yang ia bisa. Hinata perlahan membuka lokernya sendiri untuk mengambil _uwabaki_nya.

Gerakan tangan Hinata terhenti untuk mengambil _uwabaki_nya itu. Pandangannya tertarik ke arah benda lain didalam sana. Dengan penasaran Hinata mengambil benda itu dengan tangannya. Dan akhirnya Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas benda itu dari luar sini.

Setangkai bunga mawar merah kini ada digenggaman tangannya. Hinata memandang bunga itu lekat-lekat. Siapa orang yang mengiriminya bunga? Naruto kah? Hinata merasa bukan Narutolah orang yang mengirim ini.

'Tunggu dulu, cairan apa ini?' Hinata bertanya dalam hati. Tangan Hinata terulur untuk meraih kelopak bunga itu dan menyentuhnya. Hinata melihat jari tangannya yang menyentuh kelopak bunga itu.

"Darah?" ujar Hinata kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hinata melirik sebuah memo yang menempel di tangkai bunga itu.

_Aku merindukanmu, Hime._

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di memo itu. Mungkin benar yang mengirim bunga ini adalah Naruto. Kalimat ini sama dengan yang diucapkan Naruto di pertemuan mereka sebelumnya. Tapi maksud dari semua ini apa? Terutama maksud dari darah yang menempel di bunga itu apa?

'Ketakutan seperti apa sebenarnya yang di inginkan Naruto-_kun_ terhadapku?' Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata, dari arah loker lain terlihat seseorang sedang mengawasinya tanpa ingin Hinata mengetahuinya bersembunyi disana. Seseorang itu tersenyum aneh.

"Semua berjalan lancar sesuai skenarioku." Ucap seseorang itu berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

**Arigatou buat 2nd silent reader, Riena Okazaki, engel beitrage, streetfordx, guest, sudah menyempatkan buat review :)**

**Hallooo~ saya kembali membawa chapter 2 nya nih kawan hehe ^^**

**Mungkin buat chapter selanjutnya agak lama buat di publish, hampura pisan ka sadaya na ^^")a**

**Terima kasih udah baca sampe cuap-cuap author ini,**

**See you in the next chapter, kawan!**

**by**

**Rui Akira**

_Published on : Feb 28th 2015, 18:11 p.m_


End file.
